A Monster Reborn
by MellowDragon
Summary: Yugi just wants to play a friendly game of cards...so why are all these bad guys constantly trying to beat him...I mean Geez...first Kaiba, then Bakura, Pegasus, and now another evil man is after him...


** A monster reborn**

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own YGO…Kazuki Takahashi does.

I'm one of the joint authors on MellowDragon's account known as SnakeEater.

Soon after BattleCity, Yugi receives a mysterious package from Pegasus urging him to come to his new tournament. Little does he know there is another more sinister plot behind the tournament…Led by A Monster Reborn (notice the pun on the card)

* * *

Duel 1

3 weeks after battle city.

"How'd you do on your geometry test Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Awful…They asked which shape was a polygon…a triangle, a circle, an oval, or a crescent." Joey replied.

"Let's play a round of duel monsters." Suggested Yugi.

"Yeah!" Joey happily exclaimed.

"I wanna try out my new god cards." Yugi said excitedly.

Joey pulled out his deck and shuffled it, as did Yugi. They both sat down at opposite sides of Joey's desk and waited for the usual crowd to gather around them.

"Hey Yugi…I had a dream where my name was Katsuya Jonouchi and your last name was spelled M-u-t-o-u." Joey randomly said.

Once the crowd gathered around them, they played ro sham bo to choose who goes first.

"RO SHAM BO!" They both yelled.

"I win!" Screamed Joey. "I'll go first!"

They both drew five cards from the top of their decks.

"I activate Graceful Charity" Joey said as he activated his card. He drew three cards from his deck and discarded Beast Fangs and Kojickocy from his hand due to Graceful Charity's effect.

"I set this card in defense position and now I'll set this card face down, your turn Yugi." Joey said as he finished his turn.

"I set this card in defense mode and I'll end my turn." Yugi said apparently having not drawn a good hand.

"I summon Giant Orc in attack mode (Atk 2200), Now I activate my face down card, Robbin Goblin so whenever you inflict battle damage on me I get to randomly discard one card from your hand to your graveyard. With that I'll end my turn." Joey said pleased with his turn.

"I set this card in defense mode and set this card face down, your turn."

"I sacrifice Giant Orc and my face down monster to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon(ATK 2400). Now I attack your face down card." Joey said happily.

"Reveal, Winged Guardian of the Fortress (DEF 1200)" Yugi said as he flipped over his card.

Red-Eyes attacked Winged Guardian of the Fortress and sent it to the graveyard.

"Your turn Yugi."

"I set this card face down and end my turn."

"I summon Dark Blade (ATK 1800). Dark Blade, attack Yugi's face down monster."

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (DEF 1200) reveal. His effect makes it where he can't be destroyed in battle." Yugi informed Joey.

"I end my turn." Joey said.

"I set this card face down and end my turn" Yugi said realizing that almost all his turns have been the same so far.

"Time for my invincible combo!" Joey exclaimed joyously, "I sacrifice Dark Blade for Jinzo (ATK 2400). Now you can't use Trap cards. I end my turn." Joey said with a smile on his face.

"I activate Ground collapse meaning that we can't use two of our monster zones. Your turn Joey."

"It's over Yugi! I sacrifice Red-Eyes for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK 2400) his attack increases by 300 for each dragon type monster in my graveyard. So now he has 2700 attack. I end my turn."

Yugi sighed as he drew his next card. "I end my turn…"

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK 1800) …only if you didn't have Obnoxious Celtic Guardian…I see where he gets his name… "Joey muttered under his breath. "Your turn…"

"Darn it…I can't do anything again…your turn Joey…"

"I set this card face down, your turn Yugi."

"Your turn again Joey."

"I set this card face down, your turn Yug."

Yugi exclaimed happily when he drew a card that could help turn this duel around "I activate Hammer Shot, which destroys the monster with the highest attack!"

"No! Not Red-Eyes!" Joey screams.

"I'm afraid so…I end my turn." Yugi chuckled.

"I set this card in defense mode…your turn…" Joey muttered dejectedly.

"Your turn again…" Yugi had to discard Magical Blast from his hand since he had too many cards.

"I end my turn."

"I set this card face down in defense mode, your turn Joey."

"Jinzo, attack Yugi's face down monster."

"I activate Magical Hats." Yugi said activating his magic card.

"Uhh…attack the one on the left…" Joey ordered Jinzo.

"Sorry Joey, it was the top hat." Yugi said unaware of the pun he had just said.

"Damn…Your turn."

"I sacrifice Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and face down monster to summon Dark Magician of Chaos (ATK 2800) attack Jinzo."

"I activate Stray Lambs x4!" Joey said activating his magic card.

"Your turn Joey."

"I activate Giant Trunade which sends all spell and trap cards back to the owner's hand. I set these 3 cards face down. Then I summon Time Wizard and activate Time Roulette." Joey turned to the crowd, "Any one got a coin?" One of Bakura's old fangirls came over (the fat one see volume 6 for picture) and gave him a chewed up penny. Joey flipped the coin knowing it could be a gateway to a living hell where Yugi gets all the girls. The coin landed and the result was…

Heads!

Dark Magician of Chaos was dead, now he could attack him directly between Jinzo, Gearfried, and Time Wizard, the total damage was 4600 leaving Yugi with 3400 life points left.

"Your turn Yugi." Joey said beaming.

"Because of Dark Magician of Chaos' effect, I was able to bring back a spell card from my graveyard to my hand. I activate Hammer Shot."

"J…Jinzo!" Joey yelled.

Jinzo was destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"Now I set these 2 cards face down and activate Ground Collapse again. Now I set this monster in defense mode, your turn." Yugi told his friend.

"I set this card face down. Gearfried, attack his face down card." Mystical elf was revealed (DEF 2000)

"200 points of damage is inflicted to you leaving you with 7800 life points." Yugi informed his friend.

"Your turn." Joey said, still happy he was somehow beating Yugi.

"I summon Hearold of Creation (Atk 1800) Your turn."

"I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Flame Champion (ATK 1900) Flame Champion destroy Hearold of Creation. Leaving you with 3200 life points left. Your turn." Joey said.

"I activate Pot of Greed. Your turn." Yugi said upset that he hadn't drawn any good cards again, and had to discard 2 cards from his hand of 8.

"Your turn." Joey said, not being able to attack because of Mystical Elf.

"I end my turn." Yugi sighed as he discarded a card to the graveyard.

"Can't do anything again…so I end my turn."

"I change Mystical Elf to attack mode, now I activate Mage Power which increases the attack of Mystical Elf by 500 for each spell and trap card I control increasing his attack by 2000. Mystical Elf (ATK 2800) destroy Flame Champion leaving you with 5000 life points, your turn Joey." Yugi said, finally glad he had drawn a good card.

"I activate Grave Robber on your Hammer Shot" Joey said excitedly.

"NO!" Yugi yelled.

"I activate Hammer Shot. Mystical Elf was destroyed. Gearfried attack Yugi directly leaving you with 1400 Life points. Your turn." Joey said laughing.

"I set this monster in defense mode and end my turn." Yugi said, unhappy again.

"I activate Nobel Man of Crossout which destroys one face down monster." Yugi's face down monster was destroyed. "Now Gearfried attack Yugi and lead me to victory!" Joey yelled pleased.

"Well…I guess you win fair and square." Yugi said upset that he had actually lost.

"Wait…lunch is after next period."

Yugi and Joey looked around, the crowd was gone and it was thirty minutes after the next period had started.

"Joey…we're dead…"

A/N: For this chapter I dueled against myself with replicas of Joey's and Yugi's decks and recorded everything that had happened…It took me forever to make a move, record the move, make another move, record that move, record the monster being destroyed, and then after I had finished the duel…I may add different references from other animes so see if you can find the reference in the next chapters.

Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far.

~SnakeEater

A.k.a (MellowDragon's brother)


End file.
